Your Eyes Say Everything
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha hate each other, and he unexpectedly comes to her apartment in the middle of the night hiding from someone. That someone finds him, and sends Kagome and Inuyasha into a caged-in forest. twoshot.
1. Your Eyes Say Everything

*****Author's note: hey guys, this is my new oneshot. I like doing oneshots better than anything else, they're finished faster. This **_**might**_** be a twoshot, I'm still unsure. I might make a second chapter in Inuyasha's POV. First I have to finish it. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Your Eyes Say Everything**

I was awaken at about two o'clock in the freaking morning by someone knocking on my door. I stumbled blindly into my living room, turned on a light, and opened the front door to my apartment. And to my uttered displeasure, there stood the one person I couldn't stand staying in the same room with. Even if my life depended on it: Inuyasha.

Okay, so here's the deal: Inuyasha's family and my family were good friends, even after his parents died. My mother absolutely _loved_ him, and thought he was an angel. Too bad she's never seen the _true_ side. When we were kids our parents threw us together while they talked or played cards or something, but we never got along, and we still hate each other to this day. He _loves_ to anger me, but we haven't spoken to each other for over two months. That's when I moved out of my mother's house.

So I was enjoying life without him quite nicely, you see, until now. I don't even know _how_ he got my new address, but I guess all he'd have to do is turn on that stupid grin and charm and ask my mother nicely. But why he'd show up at my door at two A.M., no clue.

"What are you _doing_ here?" I demanded. I was a little annoyed. I'm sure anyone would be, even if they're always happy. "Do you know what _time_ it is?"

Inuyasha ignored me, shoving passed me into the apartment. He quickly closed the door and locked it, dead bolt and everything.

"Excuse me," I said, gritting my teeth. "What are you doing here?"

He finally seemed to notice me, but barely looked at me, and started looking through the peephole. Something I should have done to be rid of his presence.

"Hiding," he told me.

"Why?" I asked. I crossed my arms, glaring at him.

"Nothing that concerns you," he simply stated, making me ground my teeth together again.

"I think it does," I told him. "You knock on my door at two A.M., barge into my apartment even though you have _no_ idea where I live, and now you tell me you're hiding, but not from what. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it concerns me," I stated dryly. "How did you get my address anyway? _Why_ did you get it?"

He finally looked at me. "I asked your mother. The reason I got it is none of your business, so get off my back," he snapped.

I glared at him, and he glared back for about a minute. Then I turned and stomped away. "Fine," I mumbled while walking away, I knew he'd hear. "If you want to go to sleep, you can sleep on the couch." I slammed my bedroom door closed.

* * *

When I woke up again, this time by myself, I had completely forgotten Inuyasha was in my apartment, until I got into my living room, seeing him on my couch, watching TV.

I ignored him and when to the kitchen to eat breakfast. If he was planning on me getting him breakfast, he had another thing coming. So I ate in silence, then went back into my room to get ready. I had to go to work in about an hour, so I decided to take a shower.

When I was ready to go to work, Inuyasha was still in my apartment, acting like he lived here. I opened the door, and there stood a man, with black hair, and glowing red eyes.

I stepped back quickly. "Who are you?" I demanded, but my voice shook a little, and Inuyasha quickly came over and was about to shut the door, when suddenly, the man laughed, and some sort of black poison surrounded us. When it was gone, the surroundings had changed, and we were standing in the forest, and the man was gone.

"Dammit," Inuyasha growled. Then he turned on me with his anger. "Why the hell did you open the damn door?" he demanded.

"Because I had to go to work!" I yelled back. I got right up in his face and yelled at him. My hands were in fists at my sides.

"You're not going now, are you?" he asked. He was glaring down at me.

"If you just told me what was going on from the beginning this wouldn't be happening! Well, Inuyasha, I'm stuck in a strange forest with you, all because of some strange man, who apparently _you_ know. Is that who you were hiding from earlier?" I screamed back.

"That's none of your business!" he growled.

"It is now!" I shouted.

"Heh, well, I'm not telling you," he told me, crossing his arms and looking away from me.

"Fine!" I shouted. "I'll just leave you here alone!" I started storming away.

"Fine," he shouted back.

"I hope you get eaten by something!" I called back to him.

As I walked along in the forest, which was getting really creepy now, I started to worry if I was going in the right direction. I was so happy I decided to wear jeans today, if I was wearing a skirt it'd be seriously hard to walk around the forest in. I pushed through the bushes and plants, trying to listen for any signs that I might be close to a city. I only heard the sounds of the forest.

After I walked a little farther. I saw brick, almost like a brick wall to a building. I hurried over to it, and it was, in fact, a wall. A really tall, long wall. I decided to follow it, possibly finding a door or an exit on the way. It was curving, like a circle, and I followed it. The only way I knew time was passing was the sun moving closer to the horizon, signaling the end of the day. I sighed.

When it started getting darker, and I couldn't see much ahead of me, I heard a twig snap. I spun toward the sound, which was to my side, but I couldn't see anything but darkness, I clung closer to the wall, my only sense of direction at the moment.

"Who's there?" I called out. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I felt the scream getting ready to escape my mouth.

"Kagome?" I heard a familiar voice say. He seemed sort of relieved.

"Inuyasha?" I asked. I let go of my breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Yeah," he asked.

"Inuyasha, where are you?" I asked. I couldn't see anything. "It's really dark."

"I'm over here. Stay there," he instructed me. "I'll come over to you." I heard another noise, and saw a flame come from in front of me, Inuyasha carrying it from a lighter.

"Why do you have a lighter?" I asked. "Please tell me this whole mess isn't about drugs."

Inuyasha growled at me. "It's not." He walked over, and noticed the wall I was holding on to. He looked at it. Then looked away, and started to collect sticks to make a fire. He lit the sticks, and then sat down next to it. I sat on the other side.

"Tomorrow we should find something to eat," I told him. I was looking into the fire. I had no need to look at him.

"There's some fruit trees around, and I can probably catch some animal," he stated. "You should go to sleep," he told me. "I don't think we should stay in the same place for long."

I didn't know why he thought that, but he knew the guy that put us here. I knew I should sleep, but I don't think I could. I was really tired, but I didn't like the feeling this place gave me. "I don't think I can sleep," I told him.

"Try," he snapped.

"Fine," I snapped back. I put my hood up on my sweater, and made sure my hair was all inside it, then laid back on the ground. I couldn't fall asleep, so I stayed up and looked at the sky. The stars were beautiful, and where I lived I couldn't see them because of all the light pollution. It was a shame too, they really were beautiful, if I could stare at them every night I would.

Eventually, sleep over took me. I didn't dream, even though I thought I would.

* * *

When I woke up, Inuyasha was no where to be found, it was really quiet, and I thought maybe he left me here. But that was just wishful thinking.

He came back a few minutes later, with a rabbit in his hands. He threw it at me. "Cook that," he ordered.

"Are you kidding me?" I demanded. "I don't know how to skin that thing, and even if I did I wouldn't have anything to skin it with!"

Inuyasha sighed, annoyed, and stuck his hand in his pocket, clearly looking for something. He found it and pulled out a pocket knife, opened it, and threw it on the ground next to me. It stuck in the ground, and I glared at him long and hard before pulling the knife out of the ground.

* * *

After the long and gross process of skinning the rabbit, I found long, thin sticks and stuck the cut up pieces on it, and roasted it.

I ate my share, and Inuyasha ate his, then he told me we should move. So we hiked along the wall, and found a stream, then we kept along that.

"I can't believe you got me into this mess," I grumbled. "Why did you come to _my_ apartment to hide in the first place?"

"Heh, it was only because I don't care if you get caught up in it. Plus no one would look for me at your place," he told me.

"That back fired, now didn't it?" I asked, glaring at the back of his head. "If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you."

"You won't die. Stop being melodramatic," Inuyasha told me. "I'll probably end up saving your ass."

"Why, I have no idea, since you'll probably be happy if I die. I was enjoying life without you, you know ," I said.

"You're right. I'll waste my time protecting you," he told me. "But if I bring you back dead, your mother will be quite angry with me."

"It's so nice to know I mean so much to you," I stated dryly.

He didn't say anything. He just kept walking, completely ignoring me.

I sighed. "Why do we have to keep moving?"

"Because, we do," he growled back.

There was a crack and a tree started to fall toward me. A big tree.

"Watch out!" Inuyasha yelled.

I couldn't move; I was frozen in place. When I didn't move, I guess Inuyasha decided to move me himself, because I felt someone grabbed me, and pin me to another tree. He was standing in front of me, with his hands on either side of my head, looking back at the fallen trunk. There was still a foot of space between us.

"Why the hell didn't you move?" he demanded. His eyes were on me, and they were heated with anger. "There's your answer, we have to keep moving or we'll get killed."

We glared at each other for about a minute, then he pushed himself away from the tree, and stormed away. I followed him, stomping my way through the forest.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped at one point, and stopped me too. He looked around. "Don't move," he told me.

Suddenly, the trees were cut down, and a woman with black hair in a bun and red eyes was there, with a fan upraised. She was smiling.

"Kagura," Inuyasha said. "Still doing what Naraku asks?"

"Silence," she growled. "Nobody asked you." She waved the fan again, and Inuyasha looked back at me, grabbed my waist, and pulled me away, up into a tree a little ways away from the woman.

"Stay here," he ordered me. He jumped down from the tree, and disappeared into the trees. I couldn't see him anymore, and I could barely hear him. I sat on the branch, pulling my knees up and sitting against the trunk.

I waited for about ten minutes, then finally he came back, but he had his shirt torn and he was bleeding in several different places. Blood soaked his shirt in the chest area. He picked me up again and jumped down and some blood got on me.

After he jumped down, and set me down, he collapsed.

Thank god we were still near the river. I had my sweater that I could use to bandage him, and the water to clean it. I laid him on his back and took my sweater off, ripping it and walking to the river. I wet the ripped cloth, and walked back over to Inuyasha. I sighed when I got back over to him, looking at his ripped shirt, and the bloody wounds underneath. It had to come off.

So I took his shirt off, having a hard time doing so, and then started to clean the blood off. Then I ripped my sweater up even more and tied the strips of cloth around his cuts and around his chest.

Then it was dark, and I fell asleep.

**

* * *

Inuyasha's POV**

The last thing I remember was seeing the back of Kagome's head, then waking up now. I looked down at myself, it was dark now, and my cuts were cleaned, and they were wrapped up in Kagome's sweater. It still smelled like her, lavender and jasmine, and she was curled up in a ball, and she looked cold. She was sleeping.

I didn't even know she could do this, take care of wounds, and even if she did, I had no idea why she did it. In this light, it was hard to hate her like I normally did. She looked so small and fragile, even though she normally did, but curled up like that made it look very much so.

Since she bandaged my wounds, I thought it would be the least I could do would be to keep her warm. I pulled her over and wrapped my arms around her, and put my chin on the top of her head. Then I fell asleep.

**

* * *

Kagome's POV**

When I woke up, I was being held by someone. I guessed it was Inuyasha, because silver hair surrounded me. I felt his chin on the top of my head, and I wondered why he was holding me when he slept. I tried moving, but his arms tightened around me, holding me in place. I sighed. I guess he didn't want me to go anywhere.

The only thing I could do was wait until he woke up and released me himself.

While he slept, he barely moved. I froze when I felt his nose press into my hair, and him breath in. It moved lower, almost to my neck, and I tried jerking away. He woke up then, and I snapped.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. "Let go of me and get your face away from my neck!"

He instantly let me go, and moved away. He didn't look at me, or answer.

I glared at him, but it didn't have the heat it normally did. I knew something was about to change, but I just couldn't tell what.

We started along the river again, moving so that whoever put us in this stupid cage thing couldn't send his minions after us. I thought that however he put us in here he could just as easily be watching us, and Inuyasha told me that he could, and that he likes to play with his victims' emotions. He liked to make them fight to the death. Inuyasha called him a sick bastard, and he couldn't believe I was in this little game with him.

"I should never have come to your place, even if I didn't care," he grumbled at one point.

I didn't say anything to this, because I didn't know what _to_ say.

* * *

When we stopped, I saw Sango across from me, on the other side of the river. She was fighting a demon.

"Sango?" I asked. She didn't look at me, she was focused on killing the demon. It was Kagura.

I watched, and saw Kagura strike Sango down, cutting her across the chest, blood flying and pouring out.

"Sango!" I screamed, starting to run to the river and cross it. But Inuyasha caught me around the waist and pulled me back. "Let me go!" I cried. "Let me go! I need to go to her!" I thrashed against his arms up he turned me away.

"It was just an illusion," he told me. "Sango's safe," he whispered as I cried and thrashed. He sat down, still holding me around the waist. "I told you Naraku liked to play with people's emotions."

I cried, and eventually calmed down. Inuyasha still hadn't let me go, and I actually didn't mind.

"What did you see?" I asked.

Inuyasha looked at me, his face guarded, but his eyes shining with an emotion I couldn't quite place. He looked me over.

"Nothing," he said. He looked away.

Inuyasha let me up, and started walking. I quickly followed, not wanting to stay in this area anymore. He didn't say anything else to me, he didn't even look at me.

I wanted to scream at him and make him look at me. He couldn't just ignore me! I deserved an explanation, not just about what he saw back there, but the whole situation in general. He couldn't just ignore me!

"Hey!" I said to him when the silence became unbearable. "You need to tell me what's going on."

He didn't say anything and just kept walking. His ears didn't even twitch.

I quickly caught up with him, stumbling over roots and plants. "Inuyasha!" I grabbed his shoulder, but he was still walking. I felt the need to hit something. That something possibly being him if he didn't say something soon. I tried pulling him to a stop, but it was useless. Finally I let go, letting my angry tears get the better of me. I stopped, and refused to move.

He stopped too, after he heard me stop. He must have smelt my tears too.

I had my arms crossed and refused to look at him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. I saw his feet move toward me, but I didn't hear it.

He reached out to me, but he didn't touch me. "Are you okay?"

I snapped, letting the angry tears flow and I glared up at him and slapped him. "You're such a _jerk_!" I cried. I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. I let them fall even more and I let out a little sob.

"Why are you crying?" he demanded. "I didn't say anything to you, or doing anything!"

"I'm crying because I'm angry!" I screamed. "And you _didn't_ say anything! That's the problem!"

I stormed away, but he caught me around the waist. I threw my elbow back and made him let go of me. Then I ran. I didn't want to be around him anymore and as soon as we get out of here I'm going to forget all of this and never speak to him ever again.

"Kagome," he growled, pinning me to the ground, holding my wrists above my head and sitting on my legs. "Stop your damn bitch flip. You're pissing me off now. I'm not telling you a damn thing because you'll be better off that way," he growled. "Count your damn blessings."

I calmed down, catching something of what he said, a slip up, I guess. I'd be better off that way. He was... _protecting_ me? If I didn't know him, it might have been believable.

The angry tears still flowed and I let them loose, not caring. They weren't just angry tears anymore. I was upset, because it was the first time anyone swore directly at me like that. I saw Inuyasha's eyes soften, warming.

"Kagome... Please, don't cry," he pleaded. He knew he did something really wrong this time, I knew it, because now he was trying to make up for it. I've seen him do it before with my mom, when she got mad at him, his girlfriend, who was now his ex-girlfriend, and a bunch of others. This was the first time he was making up for something he did to me.

"You're such a stupid jerk," I cried. "How could you be so mean, then nice?" I asked, sniffling and sobbing. "I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore." Tears fell down my cheeks and I sobbed. "I wish this never happened to me. I wish I never knew you."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with an emotion I didn't catch, then back to his eyes being warm. Inuyasha got off of me, helped me sit up, and sat with me on the ground. I grabbed onto his shoulders, wanting some sense of protection and sobbed into his chest.

I had reached my breaking point. I've had enough stress from the last few days for a lifetime. I just wanted it all to end. He just let me cry into him, I don't think he really knew what to do. His hand was on my back, his other hand was at his side. When I looked back on the last two days, I saw when things started to change with us. It was when he found me after I had stormed away from him that first day here.

I pressed my face into his chest more, and wrapped my arms around him. I gripped him tightly.

He froze. "Kagome?" he whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you," I whispered back.

Inuyasha slowly put his arms around me, encircling me. He was so warm, and his hair smelt so good. It was this scent that even in a million years I could never explain.

I didn't care that I've hated him my whole life, because right now, I didn't hate him. I relied on him because he seemed to know how to save my life, when I clearly didn't. He was also becoming a lot nicer. He didn't need to worry himself protecting me, or even run after me. But he did. He didn't have to let me hug him, or cry into him, or even touch him at all. But he is.

I let myself fall into his warmth and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up, and I was laying on his chest. He was still asleep, and his arms were still around me. I tried moving, and he wouldn't let me move again, so I just made myself comfortable on him and laid there. I was just realizing how beautiful he was, and how muscular he looked. It amazed me that I hadn't seen it before, but that could have been because I was too busy glaring at him, and focusing on how much I hated him.

He opened his eyes several minutes later, and looked down at me. He blushed, and let me go.

"You could have got up," he mumbled, looking at the ground.

"I would have if you let me," I told him. "Whenever I tried you would tighten you're grip."

"Oh," he said, blushing even darker.

I thought that was cute. Then I caught myself, because this was _Inuyasha_, the guy I've hated my whole life. But, without me knowing it, I giggled at his blush.

Inuyasha looked back at me, with an expression that made my heart thump in my chest. This is what must have changed, because without me realizing it, I didn't hate him anymore.

And his eyes say everything. He didn't hate me anymore. There was a warmth in his eyes right now. I realized that if I just observed his eyes from the beginning that his eyes say everything.

And I found myself telling him that too. "Did you know your eyes say everything?" When my mind caught up with my actions, I blushed.

Inuyasha looked away from me then, and got up. "We should get moving," he stated.

I nodded.

He started walking and I followed.

* * *

We found the end of the stream at the middle of the day, and Inuyasha found something interesting.

Inuyasha knocked on the mirror square on the brick wall. "I know you're in there Naraku! Come out and fight me!" he yelled at the window.

I didn't think that was such a great idea, instigating the bad guy. I pulled at his arm. "Inuyasha, I don't think you should do that."

And he kept banging on the mirror, and he didn't listen it me. And I was right, because this lightening bolt type thing flew out of the mirror, and Inuyasha stepped in front of me so it wouldn't hit me, and we flew through the air. The last thing I remember was that. Then it went black.

**

* * *

Inuyasha's POV**

When we hit the ground, Kagome became limp. She was still breathing, thank god, but just knocked unconscious. At least she wasn't dead. Naraku came out of the mirror, and laughed darkly. I wanted to kill him even more now, since he was the cause of Kagome laying on the ground, unconscious.

"You bastard," I growled. I pulled out my pocket knife and flipped it open, and it turned into my sword, Tetsusgia. "I'll kill you for that."

"Oh, it seems you love the girl, Inuyasha," Naraku stated. "How cute."

I growled at him federally. I swung my sword at him, and cut him in half, but it was only a doll. His laugh echoed through the forest. This felt too easy. There was something bigger coming.

I picked Kagome up, and carried her far away from that wall, jumping through the trees, with my sword disguised as a pocket knife, in my pocket again. I sit down in a tree, still holding her. I thought while I waited for her to wake up. When we got back to her apartment, that was the last time I'd bother her. I didn't want her in anything like this again, and I wanted to beat the shit out of myself for going to her apartment in the first place. But that was before I… before I…

Before I what? I knew what it was, but I couldn't say it, even if it was just a tiny word. It was before I c-ca-_cared_.

That's right, Fate. I cared. And you have a sick and twisted way to make me do it, too. You also have a sick and twisted choice for who I'd care about. The girl I've hated since the day I was born? Is this some sort of sick trick or are you teaching me a lesson?

I sighed, looking down at the black haired girl who was still in my arms. I didn't hate her anymore, and I cared about her so much, I was _protecting_ her. And it scared the hell out of me that I was scared for her.

I stopped thinking about this, because it made me feel vulnerable. She was my weakness. And in some sick twist of fate, I didn't want my weakness to leave.

I waited until it got dark, and she finally woke up, and I hugged her, letting out a sigh of relief.

**

* * *

Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha was hugging me, and I could tell that we were far above the ground.

"Inuyasha, why are you hugging me?" I asked. His hair was in my face.

"Because I was afraid," he whispered. He hugged me tighter. "I wish I never got you into this."

"Well, you can't change the past," I told him quietly. "You can only change the future."

Inuyasha seemed to think about this, because he didn't respond directly after. A couple of minutes after he did, but it wasn't much. "Heh."

I sighed. He still hadn't stopped hugging me, and it kind of wanted to move. "Um, Inuyasha, could you let go of me?" I asked. "I'm kind of stiff."

"Oh," he said. "Yeah."

He jumped down out of the tree with me, and set me down on my feet. I stretched.

He watched me, and then I noticed it was dark. And I heard sounds that I haven't heard any other night. It was something in the shadows. And I backed up into Inuyasha and he pulled me behind him. He was growling and standing in front of me protectively.

The man Inuyasha had called Naraku stepped out of the darkness. He had on a sick smile, and I felt sick. I clutched Inuyasha's arm, I was worried about him, and I was afraid he'd get hurt.

I felt him tense even more, and he growled even more. The growled rose the hairs on the back of my neck. "Kagome, let go of me," he ordered.

I didn't want to, I wanted him right there with me, right next to me. But I let go of him. And he stepped forward, took out the pocket knife he had and flipped it open, and it turned into a huge sword.

Naraku laughed. "Inuyasha, do you really think you can kill me?" he asks, and it echoed.

"Don't underestimate me, Naraku. The last person to do that dug his own grave and chiseled his own tombstone," he told Naraku.

Naraku smiled again. Inuyasha started swinging at him, and Naraku's legs burst and became root-like limbs, and there were many of them. And one grabbed me, and I was up in the air, and Inuyasha shouted my name, and cut me down, catching me before I hit the ground.

He set me down, and was hit and cut by the root-like limbs, and he kept cutting them and destroying them.

Inuyasha finally made it t Naraku's body, and stabbed him and Naraku started to fade, and Naraku laughed. "It's not over yet Inuyasha, I'll just let you go and get you outside, it's more fun."

Inuyasha growled. The forest faded, until we were my living room.

I hurried to Inuyasha, and he looked at me with the same expression I had on my face. His eyes told me everything. We leaned in toward each other, and I closed the distance, but then he pulled back after a few seconds.

"Kagome," he whispered. "Stop."

I pulled back, and his eyes were cold. "Why?" I asked.

He looked away from me. "Because I never want to see you again," his voice was cold, and it shattered my heart. "Nothing's changed between us."

I froze, and I felt like time had stopped. "What?"

"You heard me," he growled. He still hadn't looked at me.

I felt the tears coming now, and that was when he looked at me, because he smelt the saltwater. His eyes were sad, like he didn't want to do this, but his next words contradicted that.

"I never want to see you again, Kagome," he said. "Anything that happened in the forest was only to keep you calm. Nothing's different at all."

And I wanted to tell him, 'Your eyes are telling me one thing, but your mouth is saying another.' But I couldn't. I couldn't seem to make my mouth move. 'Your eyes say everything.'

"I still can't stand you," he told me, and the tears fell down my cheeks.

He walked out of the apartment, leaving me with my heart in pieces and my silent sobs.

**

* * *

***Author's note: so this is my twoshot! It's really long, yeah? And good? Lol, I got the inspiration for this story after watching The Princess and the Frog, and the line in the song Beauty and the Beast, 'Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly.'(I love that song, I have it on my ipod and its my favorite movie ever). I guess what I'm trying to say through this story is that you could hate a person at one moment, or not even know that person, and when you're thrown into a tight situation with them things can change unexpectedly. Like in The Princess and the Frog. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. My Weakness

*****Author's note: hey guys, thanks for the reviews on this, they were amazing, and this is the second and final chapter to my twoshot. It's from Inuyasha's POV. Another important thing is to check out Drama Kagome's profile! She's one of the best Inuyasha writers on this site, in my opinion, and she's **_**FREAKING AMAZING**_**. Misa is one you definitely need to read, because its awesome! I love her stories, and I think I have all of her stories on my favorites, as well as her on my favorite authors. That's a link there. After this chapter, click on my name at the top, click on my favorite authors and click on Drama Kagome. Then read and review her beautiful stories! **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**My Weakness**

I walked out of the apartment, despite the protest from my feelings, because I made her cry, and possibly made her hate me again. I pulled away from the kiss, even though I wanted to stay in that moment for forever, and told her I never wanted to see her again. I couldn't look at her.

_Did you know your eyes say everything? _

No, I didn't to tell the truth. Wow. I'm not lying to myself now. I've lied to myself about everything else, that I hated Kagome's scent, and I've told her that too. But I don't, and she probably knows that now, from when she woke up and I was smelling her hair in my sleep.

But don't get me wrong, even though I loved her scent, I still hated her for my whole life, until the last few days changed that.

I still think it's some sick twist of fate that I care for her, some punishment I must have earned along the way of my mistakes and screw-ups.

Not that Kagome's bad. Or even a punishment. She was far from that, but she was my weakness, and if Naraku knew I cared for her, he'd hurt her, and she's my weakness.

She made me feel so vulnerable.

I couldn't believe I was walking away from her, leaving my weakness prone to danger, Naraku, some kind of accident. Humans were so weak.

And I have brought her up on Naraku's radar on my own free will. I came here myself, thinking no one would look for me there, and I didn't really care if she got up in it at the time.

_Well, you can't change the past. You can only change the future._

I already did. I changed it so that Naraku would have no reason to bother her. Hopefully. I didn't want her in this anymore, and the best way would be to never see her again, to avoid her completely, and make her hate me again.

As I walked down the stairs to the parking garage, I thought about everything she said to me in the forest, I'd take it all to heart, and never forget it.

_I wish I never met you._

Let's hope she still feels that way now. I wish she never met me too. I couldn't believe I just did that to her. It was just as horrible as the illusion I saw in the forest. This is just as bad as me killing her. I couldn't believe I just hurt her.

Dammit it all. This was so frustrating. She's better off this way, not seeing me. But I want to protect her. She was my weakness. But I couldn't protect her now, because she was so much better off without me in her life.

Then I heard Kagome scream. I froze and paused on my way down the stairs. I turned and ran back up them, and right as I got to her door, I heard another scream.

"Kagome!" I yelled. I tried opening the door, but I couldn't. I decided to throw my body against the door with all my strength, and it opened.

Kagome was being held by Kagura, and Kagura was smiling at me. Naraku closed the door.

"Hello, Inuyasha. Where's my jewel?" he asked.

"I don't have it, how should I know?" I growled. I willed myself not to look at her. "You can't see it. I can't see it. How should I know where it is?"

"Because you took it," Naraku stated. He laughed. "And what makes you so sure I can't see it?"

"Because there's only two people who can. And you're not one of them," I snapped.

"And who are these two people?" he asked. "Surely it is Kikyo. The other, this young woman here, that resembles her so much?"

I shot a look in her direction, and she was gagged and Kagura held her wrists, and she was crying, but I could tell that before. She looked so frightened.

Naraku laughed again. "This young woman who you are in love with can see the jewel."

I looked back at Naraku. "I'm not in love with her," I told him. "I've hated her my whole life." Until now. This was me lying to protect her.

"Why don't I kill her then? I can always get Kikyo to find the jewel for me," he stated, and waved to Kagura, signaling her.

I looked at Kagome fear plastered all over my face, and caught her eyes, Kagura was about to break her neck. "No, Stop."

Naraku held a hand up to Kagura.

"Don't hurt her. She has nothing to do with this," I told him. "Let her go."

Naraku smiled. "Tell me where the jewel is."

"It's in your forest," I told him, keeping my eyes on Kagome. She was looking at me, and tears still fell down her face.

"You're lying," Naraku said.

"I dropped it somewhere in there," I told him. "Good luck finding it."

Naraku frown at me. "Kagura, search the girl."

I stiffened. "She doesn't have it."

Kagura started patting down Kagome, until she found it in her pocket.

Kagura smiled. "You really think it's that easy?"

I pulled out my knife, flipping it open and transforming it into my sword.

"Let her go," I growled. I stormed over and pulled her from Kagura. I stood in front of her protectively. I backed up so that I could watch both of them.

Then, Kagura had a flash of fear in her eyes, and she turned on Naraku. She used the Dance of Blades on him, and I took this as my chance to hit him with my Backlash wave.

Naraku was hit, and as he died, he was screaming. I felt Kagome's hands on my back, and they were trembling. I turned to her and pulled her to me, and she covered her face, pressing it into my chest. I put my hand on her head gently. I cut the cloth that gagged her with my claw from where it was tied on the back of her head, and let it fall to the ground.

"Thanks for helping me get my freedom," Kagura said. She threw me the jewel.

"It wasn't for you, Kagura," I told her. I looked down at the trembling girl in my arms.

Naraku was dead, and Kagura looked at where he stood, all that was left were chunks of flesh. She turned, took the feather out of her hair, and flew out the open window.

I sighed, taking in Kagome's scent, lavender and jasmine. And saltwater. Partly my fault.

"Kagome..." I started.

She looked up at me. "I thought you said nothing change between us," she sniffled, her voice thick with tears and cracking.

"I lied," I mumbled quietly. "I lied to you, Kagome."

"Why?" she asked.

Damn. That one little word, that was so unknowing, so unaware, that'd have everything laid out for her and myself to see. Why? Because I wanted to protect her. Why? Because I-I... loved her.

It was amazing how being together for almost three days, fighting for our lives, could be the best to bring two people together.

"Why?" she repeated.

"Uh, I wanted them to keep you out of this," I said quietly.

"Oh," she mumbled. "Did things change? I mean, with you?"

"I-I..." I couldn't say it. Not even that I changed in those three days, because I was afraid. I was afraid, even though I knew she cared for me, in the same way I cared for her, but maybe not as much. Stay, or go? Loose her, or keep her? "Yes, Kagome. Things changed for me."

Damn those questions. Making me admit weakness. My only fear was of weakness, and here I was, staring at her. My weakness.

Oh, but I'd never say that out loud. It would cost me too much. It would cost me her.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "What else did you lie about?"

Everything. Her scent, I loved it, I never hated it. Her looks, she was so beautiful, and I said she wasn't pretty. It was the truth actually. Pretty was an insult to her. She was beautiful. So beautiful, it hurt.

"Too much," I told her, pulling her closer to me, and tightening my grip. I pressed my nose into her hair and took in her scent. I pulled away after about a minute, and put the jewel in her hand. "This belongs to you. This is why I was hiding, and why I came to your apartment. I was supposed to give it to you, and protect it from Naraku."

"How can I be one of the only people who can see it?" she asked, looking up at me.

I sighed. "I don't know. I just know that you can sense it, and see it inside of someone."

She nodded. "Oh." She looked at it, and I gave it to her. "What am I supposed to do with it now?"

"Watch it," I told her. "I'm supposed to protect it."

"And me, because I'm watching it," she stated, rolling it around in her hand. She sighed. "This is just what I need."

I chuckled. "Yeah, because I'll see you everyday," I stated. "Keeping demons from it. You'll get to see me everyday, even if you don't want to."

"I'll always want to," she whispered. "Inuyasha. Is anything gonna change? I mean, how will we act towards each other?"

"Heh," I said. "It doesn't matter to me." I looked away.

Kagome put her hand on the side of my face and made me look at her.

"Your eyes say everything," she stated. She looked at me straight in the eyes as she closed the distance between us. Her lips pressed to mine. After we pulled away, I kept my hold on her. She was my weakness, and I planned never to leave her again. I needed to tell her that, but I'd never say it out loud.

"Then what are my eyes telling you?" I asked in a whisper.

"You love me," she stated. "And I love you."

I smiled and kissed her again. This was my beginning, holding my weakness.

**

* * *

****Author's note: okay guys, this is it. The last chapter to my twoshot, I hope you liked it, and go check out **_**Drama Kagome's**_** stories. She's amazing, if you haven't got anything before, lol. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
